


Charm of a Dragon

by PlagueHound



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, top!Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueHound/pseuds/PlagueHound
Summary: This was Raihan. The strongest Gym Leader in Galar, only rivaled by Champion Leon himself. He was an amazing trainer. He was strong, tall, charismatic, athletic, popular, fierce. There was never a dull moment with him. There were millions following him on social media sites like PokeBlog that liked his photos seconds after he posted them. He had it all. So why would he ever think of giving someone like Piers a second look?
Relationships: Raihan/Piers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 354





	Charm of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this between working on my other fic because this pairing needs more love goddammit! I definitely want to write more of them so please, let me know what you all think. This is my first time writing them and I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> Excuse any errors I might have made. I read over it a few times but I may have missed something.

The stadium was in an uproar as the battle came down to its final moments, screams of excitement echoing along with the battle cries of Pokémon and powerful commands of their trainers. The music building them up until an enormous explosion of Gigantamaxed attacks covered the field.

Smoke filled the arena in a dark cloud and the crowd went quiet as they watched in anticipation for what was lying cloaked beneath it. As it cleared, the picture became clear. 

The Centiskorch and Duraludon were both still standing until a choked cry came from the fire type insect Pokémon as it staggered and began to glow red. Once it shrunk back down to size, it toppled over and was called back by its trainer.

"Tch. Good job, Centiskorch. You did your best." Kabu said to the Pokeball clutched in his hand.

The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers and both the Duraludon and its trainer let out shouts of victory. Once the towering steel Pokémon was back to its normal form, Raihan called it back and tucked the Pokeball into its spot on his belt. The two trainers stepped forward to the center of Wyndon Stadium and shook hands.

"You never cease to amaze me, Raihan. Excellent work." Kabu nodded, using his towel to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"That was closer than last time! You're getting better." Raihan smirked.

And with that, their battle concluded the finals of the Gym Leaders Exhibition. It was an event held rather often to keep the Gym Leaders on their toes and to test new battle strategies.

From the stands, those who had gotten eliminated early on stood and cheered for their comrades before they were called down for pictures and interviews. 

This was his least favorite part. 

Although he was a performer, Piers didn't revel much in the attention he got after these types of battles. In fact, he was already planning his escape route until a familiar arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Don't even think about leaving yet, Piers!" Raihan pulled the smaller man closer and cracked a grin as the Rotom Phone snapped a picture of them both.

Mustering up whatever halfway decent photogenic face he could, Piers simply just let it happen knowing that Raihan would make him take another if it was blurry. After the flash of the camera blinked in their faces, Piers ducked under Raihan's arm and backed up a little bit.

"You battled well, Raihan. Congratulations on winning again." He remarked sheepishly before turning to leave again.

"Hey, wait!" Raihan reached for his shoulder and turned him back around. "You didn't do too bad yourself. That Obstagoon of yours is something else. Big guy can really hold his own against Gigantamaxed foes no problem."

"Yeah, well, that didn't come easy. I had to train him hard." Piers scratched the back of his head and looked down. "He just has so much energy when it comes to training. I guess he's determined to beat you someday."

"Now that's going to be a battle. Don't keep me waiting." Raihan winked. Piers made a soft sound in acknowledgement before turning to leave again. 

He's had a crush on Raihan since he first met him and now, he found it harder and harder to keep his composure around the dragon tamer. All of that became easier, however, when he would really think about it.

This was Raihan. The strongest Gym Leader in Galar, only rivaled by Champion Leon himself. He was an amazing trainer. He was strong, tall, charismatic, athletic, popular, fierce. There was never a dull moment with him. There were millions following him on social media sites like PokeBlog that liked his photos seconds after he posted them. He had it all. So why would he ever think of giving someone like Piers a second look? 

Piers was simple. He hated attention even though he put on a good show when he sang. No matter how hard he trained his Pokémon, he felt like he plateaued in strength and wasn't getting any better. He was pale and scrawny and hated physical activity of any kind. Mostly he was just quiet and reserved. The type that kept to himself. 

In fact, this whole crush started because he was weak. It was back during one of Leon's matches that all aspiring Gym Leaders went to watch back when they were young. After it was over, all the more popular kids went to eat together but Piers had chosen to take the bullet train straight back home to Spikemuth. Of course some kids saw it fit to pick on him. They shoved him to the ground and Obstagoon, who was just a small Zigzagoon at the time, was injured badly by a Weavile. 

It was Raihan who stepped in and helped him. He dusted him off and helped him get Zigzagoon treated at the Pokémon Center. Instead of going with the other kids, he stayed and made sure that Piers was okay. They went out and got some ice cream at one of the popular Slurpuff Cafés and talked about their dreams. If it wasn't for him, Piers would have never become a Gym Leader in the first place.

As he entered the locker room, he gathered his things and prepared for his trip back to Spikemuth when a pang of jealously hit him. He thought about what the others would be doing tonight. The other leaders typically went out for food and drinks. They were all going to be spending time with Raihan. With his Raihan.

Wait, what?

Piers stopped and grumbled to himself, slamming the locker shut and shaking his head. This needed to stop. He walked over to the full length mirror and stood before it, his blue eyes meeting their reflection.

"He will never be into you. Not someone like you. Now get over it." He almost got the whole sentence out this time, except for his voice cracking at the latter end and his lip quivering. When he noticed, he gasped and dropped his bag, looking down and gritting his teeth. He took a few steps and sat beside the mirror with his back against the wall, curled up into a fetal position. Resting his head on his knees, he closed his eyes to try and calm himself down.

He was there for what felt like hours wallowing in his own self pity and he was surprised that no one had come to kick him out yet. That was until he heard a door open. When he raised his head, his eyes went wide and he quickly stood to gather his things to make it seem like he was just heading out.

The easily recognizable Flygon chirped at him and stepped over happily, wagging it's long tail.

"Flygon, get back here. Where are you-" Raihan was surprised when he saw the other. "Piers? What are you doing here? I thought you left a while ago." 

"O-Oh, um.. Yeah, I was just heading out. I'll see you around then, yeah?" He nodded and quickly turned towards the exit. Flygons attention was then drawn to a glint on the floor and it reached down to swipe at a ring of keys.

"Hey, wait! Piers, you dropped your keys." Raihan moved over to Flygon and took them from him, giving him a pat before calling him back to his Pokeball. 

"Thank you." Piers reached out to take them but Raihan didn't hand them over.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little off?" 

Piers swallowed to gain any sort of composure he could muster.

"Just tired is all. And I've got a long train ride home… I just want to rest." He sighed.

And just when Piers thought he had complete control of the situation back, Raihan shocked him so hard he nearly fell over.

"Why don't you stay with me? I have a suite for the night and there's plenty of room." He stepped over and took one of Piers' hands, setting his keys in his palm. "Plus, I get kind of lonely. It would be nice to have someone to talk to."

Piers stood before him with his mouth agape like a love struck fool and when he realized he was doing so, he nervously took his keys and stepped back a little bit.

"Ah, that's…um, that's very thoughtful of you. Yeah, but I think I'll pass." Getting those words out was much harder than he'd anticipated. "Plus, you won the exhibition, I'm sure there plenty of people who would give their left arm to spend time with you tonight." 

Of course Piers was indirectly talking about himself. Watching Raihan battle stirred something within him. The way he got so into it and the way he commanded his Pokémon like a warrior at heart. Thinking about it made him begin to blush.

"Well, you have a point there." Raihan sighed, whipping out his Rotom Phone that was still blowing up with messages. "But I don't want them. I want you."

Piers was taken aback again and couldn't hide the pink that was overtaking his cheeks and ears. Raihan took notice right away and a light smile took over as he stepped closer, chuckling softly when Piers met with the wall behind him. The shorter mans eyes shot to the side, anywhere to avoid making direct eye contact with the Dragon Gym Leader.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what's really going on or are you just gonna stand there looking cute?" Raihan raised a brow.

He himself was finding it hard to keep himself composed. Piers had always struck something of interest in him. He made Raihan wonder what sort of mysteries were hidden behind that timid demeanor and how long he had been infatuated with him. What would it take to make Piers lose all composure? Although, that last part was just him being cocky.

"R-Raihan…" Piers swallowed. "Fine…you win." His voice was shaky, insecure.

"Mmm? Go on, out with it. I want to hear you say it." Raihan lifted one of his arms, balancing his weight with his forearm as he hovered over Piers, his look a little more serious than before. His other hand took Piers by the chin, turning his head gently towards him until their blue eyes met. In that moment, Piers tried to look away again to hide the deep red that had taken over his pale skin. When he realized he couldn't turn away, he shut his eyes. 

"Piers?" Raihan said in a lower, more quiet voice. "Don't keep me waiting, baby." The words danced off his lips and onto Piers' in a whisper, making the singers heart pound almost painfully against his chest along with the pet name.

"Raihan I…" He swallowed to try and sort out the words jumbled in his throat. "I..I l-like you…" He muttered, barely audible. Raihan brushed their lips together teasingly, feeling Piers nearly lean further into it like a magnet.

"Louder.." He whispered seductively.

"I like you…" The confidence in Raihan sparked Piers to become confident in himself as well despite how nervous he still was. Raihan parted after a soft chuckle and gazed at the other, running his thumb below his eye tenderly as Piers felt his eyes flutter open slowly.

"Mmm, that's it. Now, you can't tell me that you're still planning on taking that train, right?" Raihan raised a brow. "Or am I going to have to convince you more?" 

The question rose interest in Piers and the growing need in his stomach made him more feisty. 

"I-I don't know… If I leave now, I can still make it to the station." His tone was playful, something Raihan had never experienced before.

Raihan's flirtatious smile curled into a excited grin before he dove in again and took Piers into a deep, passionate kiss. His strong body pressed against the other and his groin rubbed against Piers while the arm that hovered above them snaked its way down to the slender waist of the singer to pull him close.

Raihan furthered the kiss a bit more until he felt something against his tongue that caused him to raise a brow and part from the kiss.

"You didn't tell me you had a tongue piercing." 

Piers looked sheepishly at him and held onto Raihan's jacket. 

"It's fairly n-new.." And in a swift motion, he popped the black and white striped ball out against his lips to show it off.

"Shit… Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." Raihan flirted before kissing him again, pressing their bodies close once more.

The edge of Raihan's lip rose in a smirk when he felt Piers, very obvious against his thigh and he maneuvered his leg to grant friction to the other. The movement sent a wave through Piers, making him gasp and grant Raihan dominion over his mouth. His tongue slid inside slowly, inspecting every crevice that Piers had while Piers himself tried to do the same. Despite thinking that it wasn't possible, he felt his blush deepen more when his tongue felt the sharpness of Raihan's signature fangs and the occasional clinking of his piercing against them.

As the kiss gained momentum, Piers placed his hands on Raihan's chest, one hand fumbling with the zipper on his jacket to pull it lower. He wanted to feel the Dragon Gym Leader, the form he's admired from afar for so long. When the zipper was a little more than halfway down, Piers' wandering hands slipped inside and he rested them on firm pectorals. They were warm. Oh, so warm against his cold hands. 

Slowly, despite not wanting to, Raihan parted and smiled at Piers who had melted into an absolute mess before him.

"Now…" He panted. "About that train?" 

"What train?" Piers replied, gazing at Raihan through half lidded eyes and a soft smile.

_____

The two barely made it into Raihan's suite. It was on the highest floor with one of the best views of Wyndon and it smelled of Raihan's signature scent. Moonlight bathed the room in its soft light, making them both look breathtaking. 

Raihan kicked off his footwear and Piers did the same before he tugged the other by his belt towards the too big bed in the room. The Dragon Gym Leader took a seat and brought Piers between his legs, holding his slim waist and removing the belt to set it aside before lifting the hem of his tight fitting shirt.

Piers watched him from above and wiggled free from his jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind him. As Raihan lifted his shirt, he let out a soft sound when he felt those large, warm palms against his skin. It was like they were lighting a fire with their touch that began to spread throughout his whole body. 

Taking some initiative, Piers took the hem of his shirt as Raihan lifted it up and eased it the rest of the way off. Raihan eyed the slim form before him and placed his hands on the small of Piers' back, bringing him close enough to plant kisses tenderly against his abdomen. Each one trailed higher and higher up towards his chest. Piers held onto Raihan's jacket that was halfway hanging off at this point and balled some of it in his fist when Raihan flicked his tongue against one of his nipples.

"A little sensitive, are you?" He smirked, giving the other equal treatment that uttered a soft moan from Piers. The sound excited Raihan and fueled him even more, making him wonder what other sounds could he get out of the singer. In a quick motion, he lifted Piers up and around, laying him against the sheets and crawling over him.

Piers looked up in anticipation and awe when Raihan removed his jacket to reveal a tight fitting black muscle shirt with the Dragon Gym's logo on it. It hugged his form sinfully well and thanks to the soft moonlight coming from the window, Piers could see every muscle curve he had from his pectorals to his abs and even to a distinct v line. Not only did Raihan train dragons, he embodied a dragon himself.

He brought his hips close, fitting them snugly between Piers’ legs, grinding teasingly up against him and making him moan from the friction. Piers closed his legs around Raihan's waist each time the electric pleasure ran through him, building towards his own excitement constricted by his now too tight shorts.

"You're going to be mine tonight, Piers." Raihan sneered, taking his muscle shirt off before tugging at the hem of Piers' shorts, making sure to grasp the underwear beneath as well. He dragged them lower, scooting himself back to that they could be removed. Piers adjusted his legs back to their position and blushed furiously knowing that he was completely bare beneath the other. 

His chest rose and fell with each needy breath he took and he gazed up at the other with half lidded, hazy eyes. The light from the moon outside caught the choker around his neck and made it shimmer, making Raihan smirk.

"You know? I was gonna take that off to mark you up, but you look like such a good little pet with it on. I'll work around it." 

Piers swallowed nervously at the words and eyed Raihan when he cast aside his own lower clothing until he was just as bare as the man beneath him. Catching a glimpse of Raihan, Piers couldn't help but stare. He was big. That was going to claim him and his heart skipped a few beats at the thought. 

"Like what you see, I'm assuming." Raihan teased, wrapping his hand around himself and stroking slowly. "Ahh, yeah… This is all yours." 

He crawled over Piers and reached towards the bedside table where he kept a bottle of lube, squirting a fair amount on his hand and stroking himself again. Once he was coated, he brushed his index and pointer fingers against Piers, making him twitch.

"You sure you're ready for this? I'm not gonna hold back." Raihan looked into his very core, kissing a spot right below Piers' jaw.

"Y-Yes… Raihan fuck me.." 

With a excited growl, Raihan reached down and lined himself up while he hooked his other arm under Piers’ shoulder. He pressed the head against the tight muscle and teasingly rubbed against it until he felt himself slip inside. He gasped and tightened his grip on Piers, groaning as he entered slowly inch by inch. He buried his face in Pier's neck, eyes rolled back and closed in sheer ecstasy. 

Piers felt his eyes go wide and clung to the other, his hips twitching in protest from the painful intruder but he grit his teeth to fight it. His breath hitched when Raihan kept going until their hips met and another moan crept free from his throat followed by panting. Raihan gripped the sheets beside them and panted heavily against the skin on Piers' neck. He held position to give the other time to adjust.

In the meantime, he devoured Piers, kissing and licking all over his neck all while being wary of the choker. When he found a spot he liked, he latched on and sucked at the skin enough to leave Piers breathless.

The more Raihan worked him, the more the pain subsided and when Piers felt he was ready, he rolled his hips against Raihan. The movement made Raihan bite down and Piers flinched lightly.

"T-Teeth…" He managed a whisper through his panting.

"Mmm?" Raihan rose to look Piers in the eyes, gauging if he had hurt him or not.

"Use…y-your teeth.." Piers almost sounded like he was begging and Raihan would gladly oblige. When he felt Piers begin to roll his hips again, he met him with a deep grind against the other that had Piers nearly seeing stars.

He withdrew only to thrust in again, building a deliciously slow rhythm that had Piers quivering and arching into him. As he continued, each motion pressed Piers further into the mattress and had him moaning for more, seductively letting Raihan's name slip out. The Dragon Gym Leader continued his assault on the singers neck; biting, sucking and leaving marks all over him.

Soon after, he changed his pace and angled himself a bit differently, knowing the exact moment he brushed against Piers' spot when the other twitched and writhed beneath him. That was the only time Raihan managed to pull away from his neck. He wanted to see how messed up he made Piers. How loud and desperate he could make his usually quiet friend.

Piers was already an absolute mess, clinging to Raihan's strong shoulders and digging his blunt nails into the firm muscle harder with each thrust until Raihan snapped his hips forward suddenly.

Piers let out an open mouth gasp and opened his eyes, looking at the other with a newfound desire from how good that felt.

"P-Please…Raihan… A-Ahh.." He moaned when Raihan went slow again. "Fuck me t-till I can't walk.." 

Where all this came from, Raihan had no idea, but it was all he needed to hear. He snapped his hips forward again but this time he kept the pace, bowing his head while he thrusted frantically against the male beneath him. 

They were both getting close when Raihan changed angels again, reaching back to lift one of Piers' legs while fucking him roughly still. He found himself back against the others neck and when he felt like he was on the brink of climax, he bit down on the crook of Piers' neck hungrily and thrusted hard once more just before his body locked up and froze. Through clamped teeth, he growled like a predator while spilling himself deep within Piers who had been overtaken as well. 

He arched into that last thrust and his nails left red streaks in their wake along Raihan's shoulders. He released hard with a desperate cry, streaking his abdomen and chest while his body quivered through the aftershocks. For a second, he opened his eyes just to make sure he could actually still see before closing them again. Heaving breaths slowed while they both came down from the high.

Raihan slowly released his bite and sat up, using his knees and ankles for support while his head fell back. Panting hard towards the ceiling, he let the last residual momentum of his hips continue until he had finished completely before looking down at Piers again.

"Fuck…" The sight of the other made him blush. "You're goddamn amazing, Piers…" 

He looked like a work of art, disheveled against the bed sheets with his hair pooled around him and sweat glistening his skin accompanied with the cum on his torso and the deep red marks all over his neck that sat beside the bleeding bite that was already starting to bruise. Raihan was satisfied with his work and slowly pulled himself from Piers, making him shiver from the lingering sensitivity to plop down beside him.

When Raihan fell next to him, Piers turned his head to look at him with a soft wince from the bite and offered a smile.

"You were too.." 

Raihan rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, giving Piers a tender look before kissing him again. 

"How about we grab lunch tomorrow?" Raihan asked playfully, holding Piers' face and rubbing his cheek with his thumb again as he spoke.

"Isn't this usually the other way around?" Piers chuckled softly.

"Hmm?" Raihan raised a brow.

"It's usually dinner then sex, no?" 

"Ah, well you have a point."

Piers melted into the touch and gave Raihan a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Either way, lunch does sound nice. So does a shower." 

"Sounds like a plan, but are you sure you can walk?" Raihan smirked.

"Dunno. You might have to carry me."


End file.
